


Call During Work Hours

by Galaxa13



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxa13/pseuds/Galaxa13
Summary: Jumin is busy with work. He is very busy and can't be distracted. His wife proves to be very distracting.





	1. Chapter 1

Jumin Han picked up another document from the pile on his desk and began to read. This one was a summary of the jewelry department's expenditures. No matter how many pages he went through there seemed to be no end to the paperwork he personally needed to sign off. If only he could have Assistant Kang go through some of these, but such was his fate.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. What was it now? He glanced away from the paper he was reading and looked at the small screen. His wife's name was displayed. Putting down the document he answered the call.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked. Had it been anyone else he would have been tempted to let the call go to voicemail. Well, her and his father. Everyone else should go through Assistant Kang first anyway. Otherwise he was very busy.

"Jumin~"

His eyes widened at the sound of the breathy voice on the other end. A small moan quickly followed his name and his eyes flicked towards the door as if he was scared someone outside his office could hear and was about to come investigate.

"Jumin, talk to me~"

The plea made him take his focus away from the door and back to his phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked, doing his best to keep his voice even and firm despite his quickened pulse.

"I needed, ah, I needed to hear your voice~"

God he could see her in his mind. Sprawled out on the bed (or perhaps the couch?), one hand holding the phone to her face while the other... He licked his lips.

"You couldn't have waited until I came home? Were you that impatient?"

He was answered only with another moan. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Another glance at the door. There were _many_ things he'd like to say right now, and they were all flashing through his head at the moment, but if anyone were to choose now to visit his office...

"Should I be angry you decided to interrupt my work? Or should I be more forgiving?"

He allowed his voice to dip into the barest of growls. Oh he wanted to go further, but he had to be mindful of possible intuders. What he allowed himself to express, however, was rewarded with another delightful noise from the other end. Ah, she could sing the sweetest of songs. He was thankful he was seated behind a desk. If someone _were_ to walk in they wouldn't be able to see what she was doing to him.

"No answer?" he probed, focussing his attention away from the bulge growing in his pants. "You know I don't like being ignored."

"Jumin, _please_."

Her breathing was getting faster. He closed his eyes for a moment, imagining her expression. Tousled hair as her fingers quickly worked between her legs. He squeezed his free hand into a fist on the desk before it wandered to join her in her efforts. He's a _professional_.

" _Tell me what you want_." he encouraged, voice smooth. 

"I want, ah, I want..." her voice was higher pitched and nothing but breathy gasps.

"Yes? Tell me~" he allowed himself to sink into that silky purr he reserved only for her. He may turn on the charm for women he wished to do business with, but only she was allowed this pleasure.

"Oh, fuck me, Jumin! Fuck me!" 

Her screams were loud enough he once more glanced at the door. Still no one. He didn't want to even imagine what he would say if anyone walked in. He was doing his best to seem calm and composed if such a thing were to happen, but he'd rather avoid the situation altogether.

"When I get home," he promised. "If you finish up quickly, that is. Can you do that? Finish?"

God he wanted to touch her, to _feel_ her. He wanted to physically be there with her, right now, and help her finish. All he could do was coax her along with with firm commands. He swallowed and licked his lips again, nails digging into his palm. She was making those frantic sounds. Those _beautiful_ , frantic sounds. All thoughts of his employees, of his office, faded away as his whole world became the symphony on the other end of the phone.

He breathed out her name and was rewarded with her most beautiful cry yet. Even her breathing after was lovely, ragged and gasping. He remained silent as he just listened to her coming down from her climax. Again he could imagine her. The rise and fall of her chest, her eyes closed. How he wished her could feel her breath against his skin and not just hear it through a phone.

"Thank you," she finally said. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be ready when I get home."

He ended the call before she replied. Putting his phone back on the desk he leaned his head back with his eyes closed and breathed out through his nose. He still had a couple more hours of work to do. He _could_ tell Assasstant Kang that something came up and he needed to leave the office, but he wanted to make her _wait_. As maddening as it was to himself he decided he'd stay _late_ tonight.

He picked up the abandoned document.

She wasn't going to be able to walk straight for a week when he was done with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jumin never before hated living in a penthouse suite as much as he did now, tensely riding the elevator up. His face gave away nothing as per usual, but inside he was a turbulent ocean. The phonecall he had had with his wife hours before playing on repeat in his mind.

Finally there was a _ping_ and the elevator doors opened. He exited at a brisk pace and marched toward the door. The force at which he pulled it open a clue to the storm raging inside of him. His eyes quickly scanned the area as he tugged at his shoes, not even bothering to untie them first.

"Jumin? Is that you?" a voice called from the bedroom.

God, her voice was already sending him overboard when it had already been playing on loop in his mind since hanging up the phone. He turned his gaze to see her exiting the bedroom. She was wearing that sheer nightgown he had bought her two months ago. The sight of her sent a jolt of desire to his groin. He was already ripping off his suit jacket as he marched toward her.

"Jumin, why are you home so late? I thought-" He cut off her questioning by pulling her towards him into a forceful kiss with one arm while the other carelessly tossed his jacket to the side. Still kissing her his newly emptied hand began to work at loosening his tie.

"Jumin!" she gasped when he finally pulled away to rip the tie over his head and toss it in the opposite direction the jacket had been flung.

"You were so naughty today," he growled, kissing her fiercly again. "Calling me at work and making those lewd noises."

His hands both went to work on removing his belt while his lips began to pepper kisses down her neck. She gasped and her hands spread themselves across his chest. Did she realize how every little thing she did turned him on? Surely after her little show earlier in the day and her current wardrobe choice _some_ of it was intentional. How much was simply his own intense love for her warping every detail into this frenzy of desire?

The belt clattered to the floor and he wrapped his hands around his wife's waist, his lips once more capturing her's. As her arms snaked around his neck he pushed her back through the doorway she had been standing in and into the bedroom. His tongue slipped into her mouth as his hands began to explore her body. He wanted to touch, to _feel_ every part of her. He'd been aching to do so for _hours._

Suddenly her hands were planted firmly on his chest again and pushing him away.

" _Jumin_ ," she said in a commanding tone, " _What_ has gotten into you? Not that I mind, but-"

He had grabbed one of her hands on his chest and had brought it up to his lips to kiss her fingers. Looking her deeply in the eyes he said, "I've been thinking about you all day. I didn't like you catching me so off guard. I wanted you to _wait_ for me. It's made me a bit impatient as a result."

Leaning in he kissed her more gently and she sighed, "Oh Jumin..."

He still wanted her, but decided to dial it back a bit. He had all the time in the world to play with her now. Directing her to the bed her sat her down on the edge, lowering himself in front of her. Lifting one foot in his hand he placed a soft kiss against her ankle.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, caressing the calf of her other leg. "I love you."

"I love you too." she sighed, leaning back on her hands.

He placed another kiss farther up her leg. He could still explore her body without being frenzied. Breathing in deeply to calm his pounding heart he dragged the tip of his nose up her leg all the way up to her knee. There he peppered a circle of kisses as his hand slid up her opposite thigh, pushing up the sheer material.

"You do things to me. Things I never thought I'd allow a woman do." he said, now lowering her foot and bringing both hands up to her thighs. Looking up at her he smiled. She smiled back and was the picture of gorgeousness.

"I'm a lucky woman." she said.

"I count myself the lucky one, to find a woman such as you." he replied.

She leaned forward and kissed him, placing her hands on his cheeks. He pressed his fingers into the flesh of her thighs and she moaned into his mouth.

"But I am still _unbearably_ frustrated with you." Jumin growled.

"You didn't like my phonecall?" his wife teased.

"I told you, I didn't like being caught off guard. You were being selfish." he said, slowly curling each of his fingers around the waistband of her underwear.

"Mmmm, but if it makes you come home like this maybe I should do it again?" she said as she obediently lifted her hips so he could pull the garment down her legs.

"No." he said simply, suddenly standing and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I thought you liked all my ideas? And didn't you tell me I could be selfish?" she continued to tease as she pushed herself further up the bed.

Placing a knee on the mattress he leaned down and kissed her, a hand cupping her breast. He pressed down on her until she was laying back. As his hands roamed across her body her own reached up and pushed his shirt from his shoulders. Her touch was like electricity on his skin. He quickly shrugged the rest of the way out of the shirt so she'd have more access to his bare skin.

"You're a temptress," he murmured against her neck, "a wicked being. How do you expect me to get any work done if you continue to make such calls?"

Then he touched her in that spot he knew would make her melt. A sound halfway between a gasp and a squeak came from his wife and her hands pressed against his back. That's what he wanted. To hear her make those sounds because of _him_ , not from her own minstrations through the phone.

"Now I believe," he said, pulling himself away from her protesting grasp, "you wanted me to _fuck_ you?"

He was staring down at her as he worked at the button of his pants. She looked so _needy_ as she stared up at him. Yes, he was going to fuck her good. He was tired of playing.


End file.
